1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of fabricating an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating an organic light emitting diode display device having a planarization layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel displays are classified into liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, and so on. OLED display devices are classified into a passive matrix OLED display device and an active matrix OLED display device depending on their drive method.
An active matrix OLED display device includes a via-hole that passes through a passivation layer and a planarization layer formed between a thin film transistor and an organic light emitting device. The via-hole may be dry etched using the planarization layer as a mask.
However, the dry etching process may cause damage to the planarization layer by increasing the roughness of projections on the planarization layer, since the planarization layer is in direct contact with plasma generated while performing the dry etching process. Eventually, the roughness of the planarization layer may result in irregular deposition of a pixel electrode including a reflective layer formed on the planarization layer, thereby causing a decrease in the reflectivity and variation of color coordinates due to scattered reflection during emission of the OLED display device.